


Оправданная жестокость

by Broiler747



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Я рою кончиками пальцев,хватаюсь за землю, на которой стою.Я ищу хрупкие кости.Эволюция.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Selina Kyle





	Оправданная жестокость

**Этот бесконечный бег по кругу был всегда. Ничто не меняется за один день, но…**

Очередная ночь. Аркхэм не предлагает особых развлечений. Странным оставалось то, телефонная связь уцелела. Остров давно заброшен, но огороженный Сити мало чем отличается от глухих стен психушки. Изменив масштаб, не изменишь сущность. Темнота непроглядная, но линзы на очках ночного видения пока целы. Помогают рассмотреть бандитов, шныряющих внизу без особой цели. Многие бездельничают на крышах. Для каждого заключенного данное пристанище — билет в один конец. Мало кто доживает до утра даже в первые часы пребывания на территории. Наравне со многими, Женщина-Кошка упирается кончиками пальцев в одну из горгулий, пытаясь удержать свои хрупкие кости в верном положении. Она пытается не оглядываться через плечо.

**Бэтмен находит. Всегда мрачен. Всегда молчит. Всегда зол.**

Детектив-лавэ никогда не упускает случая разбавить повседневную рутину своим присутствием. Любая заварушка в Готэме начинается с него. Кайл сталкивалась с ним пару раз за этот месяц. Первый случился сразу же после того, как она побывала в лапах у Стрейнджа.

_— А как же Холли? Что вы сделаете, если я пришлю за ней людей?_

Второй раз столкнулась с Рыцарем, когда висела вниз головой над чаном с кислотой, слушая как Харви Дент, вспоминая прокурорское прошлое, зачитывал народу список ее прегрешений.

_— Орел или решка, Киска?_

В обоих случаях она несла такую околесицу, что на мгновение поверила в то, что симпатизирует Тому-Чье-Присутствие-Не-Оспаривается. Красная гардина, жалобно зашипевшая в кислоте, запомнилась ей больше всего. Не зря нытики утверждают, что красный — самая длинная световая волна. Отпечаток до сих пор прожигает радужку. Такой кадр как Дент зря переводит свои таланты фокусника. Затанне такой бы очень пригодился… Женщина-Кошка не первый раз в подобном тупике, но стена сегодняшнего — обвалится. Осталось выбрать способ.

_— Протокол 10. Что ты о нем знаешь, Селина?_

Стрейндж утверждал, что побег из Аркхэма невозможен. И при том верным оставалось одно — каждый искал веселого Клоуна, пытаясь разгадать, что у того на уме. Он серьезно болен, но Квинн регулярно бегает по его поручениям. Говорят, скрытые таланты вредят больше, чем приносят пользы. Кто сказал, что венценосный псих понимает само слово «невозможно»?

Невинные жизни сегодня в полном распоряжении Крестоносца Готэма.

**Джокер ждет. Всегда улыбается. Всегда болтает. Всегда рад.**

В тишине, прерываемой редкими перешептываниями уголовников, звучит шорох, слышимый только воровке экстра-класса. Кайл улыбается. Бэтмен замечен у Сталелитейного Завода. Начало неплохое. Ей трудно сказать сколько времени уйдет на долгожданное свидание детектива и безумца, но даже минутного размышления хватит на то, чтобы догадаться — задержится. Кайл счастливо жмурит глаза.

— Я никогда не изменюсь к лучшему, — звучит насмешка за спиной. — Продолжаю пробовать, но не приспособлюсь.

**Харли попадается. Всегда не понимает. Всегда без сознания. Всегда первая.**

Женщина-Кошка не вздрагивает от удивления. Подкрасться к ней трудно, но этот тон, как и его обладатель, давно _стали для нее чем-то большим_ … Повернувшись в сторону фигуры в таком же, как и у нее, костюме, склоняет голову набок. Внимательно всматривается в лицо. С радостью подмечает на нем широкую улыбку.

— Рада, что ты здесь, Фелиция. 

_…чисто женским подходом к решению проблемы._

На улице мороз. Становится теплее, когда она подходит ближе. Блеск ее глаз напоминает софиты. Единственные, в свет которых Кайл хочется попасть.

**Селина без сил. Всегда избита. Всегда еле дышит. Всегда в крови.**

Обе уже стали забывать по какому случаю знакомы. На какой вылазке сошлись. Но это и к лучшему…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я боюсь спать одна, — игриво касаясь кончиками когтей линии декольте костюма Женщины-Кошки, шутит Харди.

Кайл же молча поднимается на ноги. Протягивает ей телефон. Основное достоинство Черной Кошки — внимательность, оттого она редко попадается. Начиная с первой встречи, воровка экстра-класса сообразила, что эта девочка не из простых. Воровство для нее — хобби, не более того. У нее есть тысячи занятий, кроме как изображать собственную соперницу. Селина точно знает, что та, просматривая трехмерный лабиринт, запомнит каждый угол. Сама же с тихой злобой припоминает, что пошла в дело, насмотревшись по телевизору на героя в маске.

_— Вы уже успокоились?_

Занятие казалось выгодным. Огромная летучая мышь отвлекала все внимание. Тогда Селина была уверена в том, что Бэтмен преступник… Какой же она была наивной. Кнут и болы навсегда приросли к телу с первой же кражи. Даже внутренний голос стал чужим. Он который день твердит только об опасностях на пути.

**Одно и то же**

«Он хорош», — подумала Кайл еще тогда, в Блэкгейте. Бэтмен повел себя благородно в тот раз, повязал каждого бунтовщика и не сильно возмутился тому, что у Селины были иные мотивы сотрудничества с ним. Правда, после того случая, и ей пришлось понять, что не настолько уж Герой самоотвержен, как хотел казаться. Красная гардина, как следствие, была не первой за карьеру. Женщина-Кошка — первоклассный информатор, но даже для нее существуют запреты. Некоторые сведения Бэтмен обязан вызнавать самостоятельно. У него с пониманием такого расклада остались проблемы. Он всегда идет напролом, ему неинтересны последствия. Он уверен, что поспеет вовремя.

_**Каждый раз так.** Селина красит глаза, надевает коготки, маску; цепляет на пояс хлыст. Она устало осматривается по сторонам, надеясь, что хоть когда-нибудь у нее получится выбраться из нищеты._

С Харди все было по-другому. При первом столкновении Черная Кошка, выкрикивая в спину проклятия, дала обещание, что при следующей встрече скинет старшую воровку с крыши, но, что странно, обеим удалось сбежать. «Общие интересы — капризы, которые забудутся к пенсии» был их девиз по жизни, но словно нарочно, слишком часто обе выбрали одинаковые цели. Оказалось, что они слишком похожи. Наводка за наводкой, царапина за царапиной, и однажды — «Плевать мне на этот сейф. Я здесь ради тебя». Взгляды обеих были полны недоумения в те секунды. Вспоминались взаимные перепалки, на которые те тратили времени больше, чем на сам промысел. Странное признание, но отрицать было глупо. Первой общей комнатой стал самый дешевый гостиничный номер. Добыча в тот раз пошла на вещдоки… И с того момента мало что изменилось.

_**Каждый раз так.** Погоня. Бэтмен преследует, загоняет в угол. Запускает в воровку бэтаранг, сбивает с ног. Отбирает добычу. «Я не стану тебе помогать», — и сажает в бэтмобиль. Кайл от него тошнит._

Любой готэмовский псих развлекается собственно изобретенным изощренным методом. Попросту накапливает дел на яркую кличку — ярлык, обещающий правоохранительным органам скорую поимку. Загадочник отличается от других тем, что повсюду, как зубная фея, разбрасывает знаки вопросов. В натуральной величине. Его хитросплетенные ловушки навевают скуку и укореняют личное безумие. Как-то раз Харди поинтересовалась, не скучно ли тому каждый день задаваться одним и тем же вопросом… Кайл хочется улыбнуться, но не получается.

— И через миллион лет я скажу, что эти ублюдки были невменяемы, — задумчиво произносит она, водя пальцем по карте. 

Мокрый снег падает с неба. Каждая капля — иголка. Больно ранит кожу. Слишком тихо.

_**Каждый раз так.** Джокер смеется, когда видит, как Мышь тащит ее за шкирку в камеру. Смех этот злой. Глаза сверкают, как сварка. Всегда ревнует… Неизвестно зачем._

Кайл скрещивает руки на груди, но не успевает и вдохнуть, как слышит раскат грома. Взрыв. Пингвин сделал первый ход. Игра началась. Спорить — бессмысленно.

— Наблюдай, как раскалывается земля, — вполголоса произносит Женщина-Кошка.

Соучастница только качает головой; дает понять — ей нужны еще минуты, чтоб запомнить детали. Кайл отводит взгляд. Она до сих пор не может поверить, что Фелиция Харди, та самая дрянь, которая постоянно перебегала ей дорогу, вдруг вызвалась помочь. Она редко показывает, что напугана, но сейчас ей не по себе. 

_**Каждый раз так.** Примерное поведение. Кайл выпускают раньше срока. Уэйн хмурится, но ничего не может сделать. Кто-то довольно потирает ладони._

Время в Сити движется по своим законам. Так называемый Протокол может и не существовать вовсе, но это не значит, что обратного отсчета нет. Костюмы плотно прилегают к телам, но не защищают от промозглого ветра, и в эти секунды не из-за него чувствуется холод. Кайл искренне хочется взять Харди за руку. Тоскливый взгляд не может заменить поддержки. Селину завораживает грация младшей воровки; любое движение остается в памяти, даже незначительное. Даже сейчас… Невысказанные слова рвутся из нее.

_— Как Женщине-Кошке удается выживать здесь?_

Харди поворачивает голову в ее сторону. В первые секунды хочет устроить сцену, раскритиковать за беспечность. Но, вспоминая, что она ни разу не думала о самом слове «опасность» до знакомства с Кайл, лишь стискивает зубы, возвращая телефон обратно.

— Не задерживайся. У Эдди туго с фантазией. Справлюсь быстро, — прощается, уже стоя у края крыши.

Кайл молча направляется на противоположную сторону. Одни методы, одни приспособления, одинаковый ход мысли, так же как рост и вес. Плюс дружбы с Харди — физиологическая схожесть. Но несмотря на давнюю дружбу, доверять ей она опасается. 

Воры бросают своих. Это закон.

_**Каждый раз так.** «Джокер опять сбежал из Аркхэма». Газетные заголовки. Селина хватается за голову, надеясь, что в этот раз у нее не будет больше времени. Что она успеет закончить свои дела и сбежать из города._

Раковая опухоль — бойцы Тайгер. Рачки в закрытой банке — уголовники различных специализаций. Одиночество во Вселенной. Точно не здесь. Да и известный факт, что Бэтмен способен заводить врагов даже в других Галактиках. Чего только стоит тот мачо в красных колготках. Силен. Приятель Харди, плетущий сети, в сравнении с ним — задохлик. Ей намного проще — крутит задницей перед Питером Паркером, отвлекая внимание, а потом исчезает с добычей. И получается всякий раз только потому, что Харди моложе… Кайл трудно признать основное. Она разочаровалась в деле.

_**Каждый раз так.** Поймал в доме очередных толстосумов. Атакующие клоуны не заканчивались. Все продумал. Приставил пистолет к груди, надел мешок на голову… «Привет подружка!» — и мягкий чмок в щеку. Харли смеется. Джокер кружит поблизости, мерит шагами комнату, брови сведены на переносице. Грубо хватает Квинн за один из хвостиков и отбрасывает в сторону. «Где он прячется?! Отвечай!» — кричит, брызгая слюной._

Спустя минуты, Кайл оказывается под мостом. Ее встречают встревоженными криками так называемые «политические заключенные». Бедные человечки, трясущиеся от любого шороха. И не без причины. Цирковая программа Джокера не так опасна в данные минуты — он планирует большие и далеко ведущие игры. Они же боятся рыбы помельче — Виктора Зсасза. «Живой когтеточки», дерущей саму себя без особого повода; если тайгер отлавливает преступников и швыряет их в Сити, то этот парень хватает уже пойманных и тащит в свое логово. Заставляет Мышь навернуть еще пару кругов по чахлому городку.

_**Каждый раз так.** Рыцарь задерживается. Расследует, ищет подсказки. Спешит, но опаздывает. Хочет выследить обоих и заковать в наручники. В этот раз надолго… Надолго._

Не Куинси Шарп должен заправлять этой тюрьмой. Не он ее основатель. Случайно натыкаясь на листовку с одним нисходящем с заголовков именем, Кайл кривится мысли: «Выбирайте Брюса Уэйна, потому что вы все его знаете, и он О-кей». Пора бы смириться, но у нее не получается.

_**Каждый раз так.** Джокер никогда не выходит к Мыши первым. Играет с ним. Приказывает Харли отвлекать его внимание. Сам тем временем развлекается с Кошкой. Удар за ударом. Истеричные крики: «ОН МОЙ! Ты можешь понять это?!» Угрозы, издевательства. Нервничает._

Кайл уже не сокрушается по Сиренам. Каждая из них выбрала свой путь, ведущий в пропасть. У Харли нет мозгов, но однажды не станет и головы. Плющ же рано или поздно пожрут собственные растения. Дружба в прошлом. Айви давно помешалась. Еще задолго до того момента, когда Джокер, хохоча и икая, воткнул в нее иглу с Титаном. Передозировка не пошла на пользу. На сегодняшний день, Селина уверена, ее никто не убедит — сознание многочисленным кустам она прививает самостоятельно. И только пока она цела, у тех есть какой-то разум. Не станет Плюща — не будет и многочисленных плотоядных лиан.

— Не стоило тебе приходить сюда, — зловеще шепчет рыжая, не показывая лица.

Кайл улыбается, стараясь быть приветливой, но мысль о том, почему именно Женщина-Кошка достойна смерти не дает ей покоя. У нее за спиной только прожженная Дентом квартира на Парковой Улице. Сберечь что-либо в Готэме помогают огромные деньги, которых у Кайл никогда не было. Она старается не кривиться от отвращения, выкручивая конечности «свите» Плюща. Все они попали в ее лапы случайно. И не понимают, что творят.

_**Каждый раз так.** Кайл с трудом удается убежать от них. Еле переставляя ноги, цепляется слабеющими пальцами за крыши. Падает в мусор с высоты трех этажей._

Черная Кошка крадется по Сити неспешно. Пересекаясь с Селиной, Харди почти каждый раз задает ей один и тот же вопрос: «Давай сбежим?» Но, кажется, героизм заразен. Супергероев полон мир. Философские размышления воровке не свойственны, но вот сравнить подвиги со знаками вопросов мистера Нигмы у нее ума хватает. Ловушки — следствие внутривенного употребления творчества Пабло Пикассо, никак иначе… Все обтянутые в латекс ребята — открытые и светлые личности, готовые помочь каждому человеку в беде. Они спасают невинных. Они стремятся побороть вселенское зло. Правда вот сбор различного мусора оставляют тем, кто идет за ними следом. Неважно, кто это будет. Неважно, по своей воле или нет.

_— А вы ведь очень похожи, правда?_

Паркер страдает почти всеми недостатками, что и Бэтмен. Так же твердит о силе, об ответственности, о долге. Всех тех вещах, которые не имеют смысла при очередной атаке Гоблина. Как ни крути, бессмысленное это занятие — оправдывать то, что никогда не исчезнет ни по своей воле, ни при других обстоятельствах. 

_— Скажите, легко ли было вам расти одной, самой себя защищать, выживать любой ценой?_

Загадки Эдварда Нэштона прекрасны в своем безумии. Они как ничто на свете хорошо отражают суть любого героизма, где обе Кошки — подтанцовки. И преимущественно — без наличия извилин.

_**Каждый раз так.** Больница. Капельница. Переломы. Боль._

Одурачить Плюща очень просто. Всего-то — пообещать вернуть заветный кустик обратно. Так же как просто одурачить Бэтмена. Присылать открытки с разных концов света, украшенных сердечками и следами губной помады, — величайшая глупость, но это, так называемая, «плата за протекцию». По счастливой случайности, драгоценности пропадают не только в Готэме. В обоих случаях результат предсказуем.

_— Скажите, мисс Кайл, что же вы замышляете?_

У Эдди глупые игры, в которых Кайл не хочется принимать участия, но вот, кажется, он сам не совсем понимает, на какие размышления наталкивает тех, у кого с головой все в порядке.

_— Он ведь вас спасал, разве нет?_

Сталкиваясь на крыше, обе Кошки встречают друг друга улыбками. Кто будет вырубать тайгер в этот раз решили на камень-ножницы-бумага. Тут главное — скорость. Уже через пять минут последний боец раскрывает рот как задыхающаяся рыбка в стеклах разбитого аквариума. Он отчаянно бьет плавничками по полу. Приближается кошка…

_**Каждый раз** Брюс Уэйн навещает ее. Просит прощения. Говорит, что такое больше не повторится. Предлагает помощь. Плотно стиснув зубы, Кайл просит его уйти. Раздражает._

Сейф поддается без труда, в том помогают три карточки, отпирающие замок, но вот препятствием становится никуда неисчезнувшая за время существования Сити телефонная связь. Стрейндж, как и многие злодеи Готэма, страдает непогрешимым изъяном. Называется — «Игра на фаворита». Он утверждал, что Женщина-Кошка как и Человек-Летучая-Мышь рискует всем ради шанса отомстить; что усложняет свою жизнь, становясь тем, кого и не знала толком.

_— Если бы этой ночью вы бы могли спасти одного человека, кто бы это был? Холли? Или Бэтмен?_

Кайл, чуть ли не судорожно сжимая ручку одного из кейсов, смотрит на табло, где Рыцарь распластан на земле под завалом бетонных блоков. Харди не отрывает от ее белеющего лица взгляда.

— Посмотри кругом, — с горечью начинает Фелиция, — Ничего не изменилось. Хаос просто эволюционирует. Раз от раза.

В горле застревает ком. Кинув ничего незначащий взгляд на кейс, Селина замерла, рассматривая отчаянное выражение лица давней любовницы. Время остановилось. Только вой сигнализации и бесконечные предупреждения об угрозах. Так могло продолжаться долго. А точнее — бесконечность.

_— …не верите мужчинам?  
— …что будете делать, если я вас отпущу?_

Харди рискует схватить Кайл за руку. Пытается спросить еще раз.

_**Каждый раз** приходит Харли. Улыбается, смеется, передает праздные угрозы. Кайл закатывает глаза. Бесит._

Воздух вибрирует, словно рикошет от взмаха кнута. Обеих уже нет на развалинах склада, но даже спустя минуты можно разобрать, что было сказано в последние секунды.

_~~Если вы нас слышите… помогите нам. Пожалуйста~~ …_

Правильный ответ. На один единственный вопрос. Ответ ему — случайность.

— К черту тебя, Бэтмен.

**Сегодня — впервые.**


End file.
